Alice McKenzie
Alice is a human/vampire mix and the niece of Anora McKenzie Appearance Alice has short, black hair and scarlet eyes, but she wears dark brown, almost black contacts, because that is the only color which completely hides the scarlet. She is quite tall, much taller than Ana, though Alice's mother was short too. She always wears a scarf, to hide a scar on her neck. She also has lots of cut on her arms, as well as her back Personality Alice is quiet and prefers to be alone, reading a book. She is honest though, and rarely lies. She rarely loses her temper. She hates unknowness Powers Alice can understand animals what makes her and Charlie quite close, though she is always complaining that she has to take care of him. She also sences if someone uses his/her powers, no matter what that power is History Early life Alice was born while her mother was still a human. Her mother being unnaturally sadistic. Lilly used to cut Alice for her amusement. Once she tried to slit Alice's throught, but was saved by her father. Sadly, she was left with a scar. The last birthday she ever celebrated was when she was twelve. School was a horror to Alice too, because she was bullied for her scars, called EMO countless times. But nothing could compare to the cruelty of her mother. She was a good friend to Ana, her aunt, saved her from Lilly a few times, by calling her father. When Lilly mysteriously disappeared, she assumed that she was dead, but Alice didn't fell happy, to her own shock. Alice was very hurt when Ana fell in love with Idou and completely forgetting Alice. She stopped caring for Ana, just sometimes takes Charlie for a walk. Since she can talk to animals, she asks Charlie what did Idou and Ana talk about. First love One time, while Alice and Charlie were in the park, Charlie took the book from Alice and ran off. Alice chased after him and accidentally ran into Zexion. He took Alice's book from Charlie and gave it back to her. Alice thanked him. She started reading and after a while, decided to go home. As she and Charlie came home, she finished her book and went to bed, but Charlie didn't let her sleep, asking her to go to the park again. She agreed only after Charlie used his puppy look. When they arrived at the park, Charlie started sniffingm snatched Alice's book and ran to the woods. Alice lazilly followed him. Charlie was sitting next to Zexion, and Alice's book was lying on the ground, in front of them. Both Alice and Zexion were sleepy due to lack of sleep and Alice fell asleep a couple of times. Later Demyx called Zexion, asking where and with who Zexy is, but Zexion told him nothing. Demyx wished Zexion luck and hung up. Zexion returned to reading. Alice thought that she loves Zexion but then Zexion paid no attention and she wanted to go home. As she said goodbye to him, Zexion said that he's no forcing Alice to leave. Alice sat next to him, blushing. Zexion blushed a bit too. Alice felt powers being used, and she looked up from her book, she saw that the forest didn't look dark and gloomy. Zexion looked up and said that he was thinking that. Alice shyly asked what was he thinking. Zexion replied "Beautiful forest, full of life" Alice said that it's a beautiful thought. Zexion nodded, saying "Me sitting here with you, smiling and blushing". Alice immediatly looked down, saying that he can mock her if he wants, because she doesn't know what to do. Zexion said that he's not trying to mock her. Alice starred at him. Zexion again paid no attention to her and Alice decided that she'll really go home this time. Zexion said the he was tired too. He stood up, yawned and put his hand on Alice's shoulder. They both blushed and Zexion took his hand back immediatly. As Alice stood up, she tripped and fell into Zexion's arms. Zexy kissed her. Alice stayed with him, and soon Zexy announced that the anual Society games are begging and Alice came with him. In strip poker, she only took of her scarf. Soon she felt illusions, the type her mother used to create. She returned home and what horrors she experienced there weren't revealed. Horrors Return Soon after Alice's disappearance, Alan and Lilly showed themselves, revealing that they now are bonded as demon and pet. Lilly chases Alice around. Not knowing what to do, Alice comes to Zexion, begging to hide her and passes out. Lilly tricked by Zexion's illusions, vanishes and Alice wakes up. Lilly and Kuro, Zexion's brother soon return. Lilly causes Alice's scars to bleed, but Alice withstands it, saying that Lilly plays the same game for too long. Lilly is taken away against her will and Kuro tries to kill Zexion. Alice begs him to leave Zexy, and take Alice instead. After a few attempts, Kuro agreed. Alice whispered to Zexion that she loves him and went with Kuro. Alice lost her temper, because Kuro told her nothing. After a while, Kuro let's Alice go, saying that he doesn't want to ruin Alice's chance to love. Alice soon returns to Zexion and they kiss for the second time. Shortly after that she passed out Failed attempt Zexion and Alice returned to their lives--Zexy was doing paperwork in the society, Alice studying for the university. She was tired so she asked Zexy to hep her study. He agreed and easily did Alice's homework. As a thanks, Alice wanted to bed him, and began to undress, but Demyx appeared, making Alice loose her courage. She dressed up and asked Zexy to forget about it Unexpected Meeting Alice was were busy with her studies, she and she and Zexy didn't see each other in a while. They accidentally met up in the park Notes *Alice was born when Lilly was still demon's slave, that why she has those scarlet eyes. *Alice has no fangs. *In the university she's studying veterinary *Lilly can cause all of Alice's scars bleed *Alice has 23 scars altogether *Alice loves animals, books and outside, hates unknowns